


Shine

by goldkhator



Category: due South
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то на северо-западных территориях...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> название взято у Years & Years, одноименный трек можно считать саундтреком

\- Фрейзер… Фрейзер… Бен… Бенни…  
  
Бен открыл глаза, выныривая из чудесного заснеженного сна, и уставился в темноту. Ласковое «Бенни» последнее несколько лет он слышал только от одного человека, и рядом сейчас находился точно не он.  
Кругом стояла глухая темень и оглушительная тишина, нарушаемая только возней с соседней половины палатки. Диф спокойно спал у Бена под боком с другой стороны, и даже его храп не мешал так, как _кое-кто_.  
  
\- Эй, Фрейзер? – снова подал голос Ковальски.  
  
\- Чего тебе? – буркнул канадец и тут же подумал, что это прозвучало достаточно грубо – Рэй даже вертеться перестал. Но с другой стороны, на дворе ночь, Бен спал, а Рэю, видимо, нечем больше заняться, кроме как донимать его всякими глупостями. Извиняться за свой тон он не собирался. Не в этот раз.  
  
\- Как ты можешь спать в таких условиях? – услышал Фрейзер спустя небольшую паузу, за время которой ворчание Ковальски стало немного ближе. Бен слабо улыбнулся, но не пошевелился.  
  
\- Спокойно, - ответил констебль и прикрыл глаза, ожидая продолжения. То, что детектив не отцепится так просто, не вызывало сомнения.  
  
\- Это нечеловеческие условия. Пол твердый и холодный, даже шкуры не спасают, палатка тесная…  
  
\- Рэй…  
  
\- …одеяло колючее, еще и Диф храпит, как трактор…  
  
\- Рэй, ты сам отказался от спальника, и, если тебе теперь холодно, так и скажи.  
  
\- Что за бред, - моментально ощетинился Ковальски, прекратив ерзать, Фрейзер даже представил, как он нахмурил брови.  
  
\- Как знаешь, - ответил канадец, повернувшись к напарнику спиной. Нос уткнулся в жесткую шерсть Дифенбейкера. Бен мысленно включил обратный отчет и ласково погладил волка по теплому боку.  
  
Пять… возня возобновилась, грозя вывернуть палатку наизнанку.  
  
Четыре… Рэй дернул одеяло, пытаясь удобнее устроиться.  
  
Три… сердитое бормотание… что-то об издевательствах над американскими полицейскими.  
  
Два… обиженное сопение на весь лес.  
  
Один…  
  
\- Фрейзер… я замерз.  
  
\- Какая именно часть тела замерзла, Рей? - Бентон снова лег на спину и повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть друга. Он по-прежнему ничего не видел, кроме темноты, но по колебанию воздуха мог безошибочно определить, где находился его напарник.  
  
\- Все. Ноги замерзли, ладони, нос. Тяжело дышать, мне кажется, что легкие примерзли к грудной клетке.  
  
\- Это паника. Дыши медленно, на счет три…  
  
Как ни странно, Рэй послушался и задышал медленнее и спокойнее. Бен протянул руку, стараясь не делать это резко, чтобы не причинить боль и не испугать. Кончики пальцев коснулись волос, затем линии их роста на лбу, опущенных век… Ковальски вздрогнул.  
  
\- Фрейзер? – Рэй не сдвинулся с места, не оттолкнул его руку, поэтому Бен провел большим пальцем по переносице до кончика и обратно, мягко поглаживая подушечкой. – Фрейзер…  
  
\- У тебя нос замерз, вот я и…  
  
\- Я мог бы сам.  
  
\- Да, извини, - канадец смутился и убрал руку. К счастью, его смущение видела только темнота.  
  
Это было странно, но Ковальски пожалел, что ему достался такой буквальный напарник. Его прикосновение оказалось приятным. Не то, чтобы Рэй об этом когда-нибудь всерьез задумывался.  
  
\- Вот руки я не могу согреть. Совсем, - пожаловался Рэй, внезапно захотелось вернуть пальцы Фрейзера обратно – они дарили тепло.  
  
\- Ты мог бы… - начал Бен, но замолчал.  
  
\- Что я мог бы, Фрейзер? – не дождавшись продолжения, спросил Рэй, сердцебиение детектива участилось: канадец мог предложить все, что угодно.  
  
\- Мог бы спрятать ладони у меня подмышками.  
  
\- Это не будет неудобно? – это будет неловко, но Ковальски решил уточнить, чтобы его согласие не выглядело слишком поспешным, потому что ему хотелось засунуть свои ледяные руки уже хоть куда-нибудь в теплое место, а его одежда была такой же холодной, как и все остальное вокруг, кроме Фрейзера, к тому же… обнимать Фрейзера не такая уж плохая идея.  
  
\- Думаю, мы сможем найти оптимальную позу…  
  
\- Господи, Фрейзер! – Ковальски выдохнул, потом вдохнул, медленно, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Это так по-фрейзерски: говорить об оптимальных позах посреди ночи, в тесной палатке, после такой откровенной, хоть и вполне невинной ласки…  
  
\- Тесный телесный контакт поможет тебе…  
  
\- Ты специально? Просто не может быть столько наивности в одном человеке, Фрейзер, - послав к чертям неловкость, Рэй выполз из-под своего одеяла и улегся вплотную к Бентону, не подумав даже лечь к нему спиной. Смутить Фрейзера не представляется возможным, а смутить себя еще больше, чем это уже удалось канадцу, Рэй вряд ли сможет. Разве что… но об этом лучше сейчас не думать. Хотя подумать о том, что можно, а чего нельзя себе позволять, тем не менее, пришлось, поэтому Рэй просто прижался грудью к его груди, устроив голову под подбородком, и надавил пальцами напарнику на локти, заставляя немного их приподнять, чтобы положить под них свои ладони. Все-таки подмышки Фрейзеру он их пихать не стал.  
  
Канадец обнял напарника в ответ, натянув на них оба одеяла, и укладываясь на жестком полу палатки так, чтобы было удобно им обоим. Рэй не смог сдержать вздоха удовольствия – Фрейзер был горячий, как вулкан.  
  
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спросил он. – Ты, как печка.  
  
\- Все в порядке, спасибо. Это нормальная температура моего тела, и при необходимости я могу ее регулировать...  
  
\- Что ж ты раньше молчал?! – притворно возмутился Ковальски и поднял голову. Он пожалел, что не может видеть выражение лица Фрейзера.  
  
\- Ты не спрашивал.  
  
\- Разумеется, - улыбка расплылась на его лице самовольно. Фрейзер есть Фрейзер, но даже он не мог видеть в темноте, и Рэй снова уложил голову напарнику на грудь. Бен вздрогнул, когда холодный нос уткнулся ему в шею.  
  
\- Прости, - извинился Ковальски, ни капли не сожалея, - снова замерз.  
  
Это была только отчасти правда, на самом деле Рэй не мог сопротивляться жару, который шел от тела рядом. И посреди этой проклятой тундры просто хотелось тепла и ласки. Да кому он врет! Хотелось тепла и ласки именно от Фрейзера. Ковальски понимал, что рискует сейчас всем, но он и так все потеряет – Веккио покончил со своим заданием и Фрейзер _вернется_ к нему, поэтому…  
  
\- Я так понимаю, губы тоже замерзли? – прошептал Бен, когда почувствовал осторожное прикосновение. Сначала об него потерлись холодным носом, а затем поцеловали в кадык. Он сглотнул.  
  
\- Я весь замерз, - пробормотал Рэй, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Руки согрелись достаточно, чтобы можно было прикоснуться к голой коже. Не поддаваясь лишним сомнениям, Ковальски забрался ладонями Фрейзеру под свитер.  
  
\- Рэй, - Фрейзер уперся напарнику руками в плечи, отстраняя немного от себя. – Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь…  
  
\- Я прекрасно понимаю. Мой разум никогда не был так ясен, как сейчас, но… извини, - детектив убрал руки и почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом. Хорошо, что вокруг темно, смотреть в глаза Фрейзеру не придется прямо сейчас. Он попытался отлепиться от напарника, но сильные руки не дали этого сделать.  
  
\- Замерзнешь, - снова прошептал Бен в самое ухо, и от этого тона у Ковальски перехватило дыхание. – Я не сказал, что твои действия нежелательны, просто… - он снова замолчал на полуслове, и Рэй не выдержал.  
  
\- Что просто, Фрейзер? С тобой не бывает просто.  
  
\- Мы не одни.  
  
\- Ага, то есть…  
  
\- Ты много болтаешь.  
  
\- Я могу занять свой рот более приятным способом, - Рэй улыбнулся и почувствовал на своем лице чужие пальцы. Переносицы снова коснулись теплые подушечки, большой палец ласково провел по впадинке над верхней губой, погладил колючую щеку, и замер у линии рта. Детектив разомкнул губы и поцеловал раскрытую ладонь, потом наклонился и поцеловал ее хозяина, увлекая в долгий, неторопливый поцелуй. Целовать Фрейзера было чертовски приятно, даже в таких условиях он был гладко выбрит, вполне умело отвечал на ласку, и от него потрясно пахло хвоей и снегом. – Ты же понимаешь, что мы делаем… - Ковальски прижался губами к уху напарника и жарко выдохнул: - Бенни?  
  
\- Только что ты целовал меня, а теперь снова лапаешь, - в своей манере, но заметно охрипшим голосом, констатировал он, и без единой попытки положить этому конец.  
  
\- Ты невозможен, - Рэй рассмеялся и поцеловал его в скулу, еще раз, затем снова в губы, поправил на нем свитер. – Прекрасен, - было немного обидно, что, решившись на это, они не могут видеть лиц друг друга. - И я хочу тебя, но ты, как всегда, прав, и мы вернемся к этому вопросу в более подходящих условиях, иначе твой волк нас сейчас сожрет.  
  
Дифенбейкер что-то невнятно тявкнул и попытался устроиться максимально дальше от них.  
  
\- Мы должны немного поспать, - Ковальски, пересилив себя, оторвался от губ напарника, благодарно поцеловав напоследок, и прижался ухом к его груди. Сердце канадца учащенно билось, и этот звук показался детективу самой лучшей колыбельной на свете.


End file.
